Male Pregnancy
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora merupakan salah satu manusia percobaan yang diuji-cobakan disebuah penelitian. Sayangnya,Sora mengira penelitian tersebut bertujuan untuk membuat obat bagi kesehatan. Dia salah. Sesungguhnya, penelitian tersebut adalah cara membuat agar cowok hamil.


**Author Note:** waaaiii! Akhirnya aku membuat challenge fic juga, mpreg(male pregnacy)! -this author is nuts(read: crazy)-

**Information:** batas challenge fic: Mpreg berlangsung hingga akhir juni. Siapa saja yang mau ikut, silahkan kontak aku dan **Metha94** agar bisa memenangkan hadiah pulsa sebesar lima ribu rupiah. Tentunya hanya untuk satu fic saja yang paling disukai (kekurangan sponsor). Masa voting akan berlangsung selama sebulan dan dimulai sehari setelah event berakhir. Voting-nya di group facebook _if you were in Kingdom Hearts_. Yang bukan anggota group tidak dapat ikut selama belum bergabung dan di-invite(undang) di event group. Satu lagi, challenge fic hanya berlaku untuk fandom Kingdom Hearts saja.

**Tambahan:** Ketika bergabung di group, dimohon untuk perkenalkan diri pada admin dan beberapa anggota group. Jangan lupa sebutkan penname fanfiction-mu. Terima kasih.

**WARNING!** YAOI! SEX! BOYS LOVER! RATE MATURE(DEWASA)! THE RATE IS NOT FOR TEENAGER(REMAJA) OR KID(ANAK-ANAK)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ(TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA)! Tekan saja tombol silang di pojok kanan atas atau tutup tab fic ini. Terima kasih tidak flaming.

**DISCLAIMED!** Kingdom Hearts is belong to Square Enix and the creator, Tetsuya Nomura! Saya hanya memiliki cerita ini saja. Tidak lebih.

**Male Pregnancy**

Sudah berkali-kali aku mendapatkan suntikkan yang entah apa isi cairan yang disuntikkan padaku. Sudah beberapa tahun ini aku dijadikan manusia percobaan untuk bahan penelitian oleh orangtuakusendiri. Meski penelitiannya aman dan hingga sekarang, tidak terjadi apa pun yang aneh padaku. Kecuali...

"Apa?" Aku menatap ibuku dengan wajah tidak percaya. Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar?

"Iya. Untuk menguji apakah penelitian berhasil, mungkin kau harus melakukannya seorang pemuda, Sora," jelas Ibuku.

"Maksud Mom, Mom ingin aku melakukan...err... hubungan intim!" tanyaku setengah berbisik, tidak berani menyebutkannya keras-keras karena malu.

Ibuku mengangguk dengan senyum. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa maluku saat melihat ibu mengangguk. Aku disuruh sex dengan seorang lelaki! Hello! Aku ini cowok!

"Mom tidak salah nih?" tanyaku sekali lagi, berharap aku salah dengar.

"Tidak."

Aku langsung menepuk dahiku. Ternyata penelitian selama ini adalah mencoba membuat seorang lelaki hamil. Jika tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, aku sudah akan menolaknya dari awal. Kukira orangtuaku sedang menguji-coba sebuah obat untuk memulihkan kesehatan. Makanya aku bersedia menjadi manusia percobaan.

"Selama ini, suntikkan yang kami berikan padamu untuk menciptakan sel telur di tubuhmu. Setelah beberapa tahun kami menguji-cobakannya padamu, kami yakin saat ini sel telur tersebut sudah tercipta." Ibu terlihat sangat senang saat menjelaskannya. "Untuk membuktikan bahwa percobaan kami berhasil, maka kami harus membuatmu hamil, Sora."

"Tapi haruskan dengan cowok, Mom! Aku ini cowok normal! Yang ingin mempunyai pacar seorang perempuan! Bukan cowok!" Aku merasa frustasi.

"Tapi kau membutuhkan sperma untuk membuahi sel telurmu, Sayang," jelas Ibu sambil membelai kepalaku. "Lagipula, Mom sudah mencarikan seseorang yang seumur denganmu dan mau berhubungan intim denganmu. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, nanti akan Mom carikan yang lain."

Mulutku menganga. Ibu sudah mencarikan seseorang yang mau berhubungan sex denganku! Siapa pun yang mau menerimanya, kuyakin dia sudah tidak waras. Kecuali dia seorang gay, alias cowok suka cowok.

"Mom, haruskah aku melakukan ini?" tanyaku frustasi.

"Sora, maafkan Mom Sayang. Kau tahu tidak ada cara lain, kan? Tidak mungkin seseorang dapat hamil tanpa dibuahi. Kecuali memakai bayi tabung dan biayanya pasti akan bertambah lagi jika menggunakan cara itu." Ibu berusaha menenangkanku. "Lagipula, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kami akan memberikan kalian waktu sebanyak dua minggu."

Aku menghela napas ketika mendengar kata 'kalian', yang berarti aku dan pasangan sexku. "Tapi—"

"Sora, kau tidak perlu cemas," potong Ibu sambil memegang ke dua pipiku. "Kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Masuklah," pinta Ibu sambil menatap ke arah pintu.

Seseorang memasuki kamarku—tepatnya, kamar penelitianku. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Aku memang mengenalnya karena dia adalah salah satu manusia percobaan juga. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak hari pertamaku menjadi manusia percobaan. Dia memiliki rambut silver dengan mata aquamarine. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi limabelas centi dariku membuat kesan bahwa dia lebih tua beberapa dariku. Padahal umur kami berdua hanya berbeda satu tahun.

Aku menatap ibu dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Dia! Ibu tidak salah!"

"Tidak. Yang lain berbeda tiga hingga sepuluh tahun darimu. Hanya Riku yang berbeda setahun darimu, Sora. Lagipula, kau sangat akrab dengannya, bukan?" Ibu tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, aku jadi merasa canggung pada Riku, pemuda berambut silver tersebut, setelah mendengar jawaban ibu.

"Okay. Mulai sekarang, kalian akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar ini saja selama dua minggu. Kalian tidak perlu terburu-buru. Lakukanlah ketika kalian nyaman. Setiap pukul 8, 12, dan 18, Mom akan membawakan kalian makanan, sehingga kalian tidak perlu keluar kamar. Jika kalian bosan, kalian bisa nonton tv, baca buku, dan main game. Oh ya, pastikan kalian baca buku panduan sex yang benar ya," kata Ibu sebelum keluar.

"Moooom!" Aku memarahinya dengan muka memerah. Tidak kusangka ibu akan menyarankan kami membaca buku seperti itu.

Setelah ibu pergi, kami membisu. Aku merasa sangat canggung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Riku.

Aku merasa dia melirikku sesekali. Sepertinya dia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa padaku.

"Um..." Aku memberanikan diri berbicara padanya, tapi masih belum berani menatapnya. "Aku...err..." Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Riku terlihat menghela napas. "Tidak usah canggung. Jika kau belum mau melakukannya, aku tidak akan memaksa," katanya menenangkanku.

Mukaku langsung memerah mendengarnya. Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan hingga membuat mukaku sendiri memerah!

"Ye-yeah," jawabku semakin canggung.

Jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Aku melirik ke arah Riku. Dia terlihat berjalan mendekati lemari buku dan membaca buku... panduan sex! Astaga! Dia mengikuti saran ibuku! Berarti, dia serius mau berhubungan sex denganku!

Aaarg! Mana bisa aku tenang jika tidak memikirkannya! Aku menaiki kasurku dan berbaring sambil menutupi mukaku dibalik bantal. Aku malu sekali...

Beberapa jam berlalu dan kami masih membisu. Dia masih membaca dan aku hanya berbaring saja, tidak melakukan aktivitas apa pun. Ah, tanpa terasa, sudah pukul duabelas.

"Hai, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Ibu ketika memasuki ruangan sambil membawa makan siang.

Aku langsung menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahku. "Um, normal," jawabku tidak yakin.

Riku hanya terdiam sambil menutup bukunya. Ibu meletakkan makan siang kami di sebuah meja pendek. Kami duduk di lantai dan meraih makanan masing-masing.

"Oh ya, Mom lupa memberikan ini pada kalian. Nanti ditonton berdua ya," kata Ibu sambil memberikan sebuah CD polos tanpa gambar.

Aku mengambilnya. Kira-kira, apa ya isi CD ini? Apakah sebuah flim seru agar kami tidak bosan?

"Nanti Mom akan datang lagi pukul 18. Nikmati waktu kalian ya." Ibu terlihat pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kami makan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Aku menyingkirkan beberapa sayuran yang tidak kusukai. Biasanya, aku memberikannya pada Riku karena dia memakan apa saja.

"Um, Riku, kau...mau memakan sayuranku?" tanyaku, masih merasa canggung.

"Sure," jawabnya sambil mendorong piringnya mendekati piringku.

Aku memberikan sayuran yang tidak kusukai pada Riku. Setelah selesai makan, kami berdua sepakat untuk menonton CD yang Ibuku berikan.

Begitu CD diputarkan, aku langsung mematikannya kembali setelah membaca judulnya, panduan sex yang benar. Hal selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah, mengeluarkan CD tersebut dari DVD dan membantingnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Mukaku sangat memerah. Aku tidak berani menatap ke arah Riku setelah melihat judul isi CD tersebut. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan berada di dalam hingga berjam-jam. Aku berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahku. Rasanya malu sekali...

"Sora..." Riku terlihat memanggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Bisakah kau keluar? Aku mau menggunakan kamar mandi," jelasnya.

"Ah, i-iya," jawabku sambil berdiri.

Aku membukakan pintu kamar mandi. Mendadak, Riku menarikku ke arah kasur dan menjatuhkanku di atas kasur. Dia berada di atasku...

"A..." Aku tidak mampu bertanya apa yang hendak dia lakukan.

Badanku menegang. Jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Riku terlihat tersenyum sinis. Dia menyentuh pipi. Aku pun menutup mata ketika melihatnya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibir kami bertemu sedetik saja.

Setelah itu, tidak terjadi apa pun. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Riku terlihat duduk di sampingku, menatapku.

"Itu hanya permulaan," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Aku menatapnya dengan muka memerah, lalu mengambil selimut untuk menutup seluruh badanku hingga ke kepalaku. Aku memegang bibirku. Dia...menciumku. Entah mengapa, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Kudengar dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Jadi dia memanggilku keluar memang karena ingin ke kamar mandi? Kukira dia sengaja memanggilku keluar karena aku terlalu lama di dalam kamar mandi.

"Hey," panggilnya dan membuatku terkejut.

Sepertinya aku melamun, sehingga tidak mendengarnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Daripada kau menyembunyikan dirimu seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita main game saja?" ajaknya. "Kau pasti bosan, kan?"

Aku membuka selimutku perlahan, menatapnya dengan canggung. "Iya," jawabku.

Kami berdua bermain game bersama. Ketika main, tanpa kusadari rasa canggungku menghilang dan aku kembali akrab padanya seperti biasanya.

"Aaaaarg! Aku kalah lagi!" Aku merasa sangat kesal ketika dikalahkan oleh Riku. "Sekali lagi, Riku!" tantangku sambil menatapnya dengan semangat membara.

"Okay," dia menerimanya.

Kami kembali bertarung di permainan game. Hebatnya, aku kembali kalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aaaaw maaaan!" teriakku sambil berbaring di lantai, merasa kesal.

Riku menatapiku dengan senyum kemenangan khasnya.

"Geez, kau kuat sekali, Riku," keluhku sekaligus mengakui bahwa dia memang hebat ketika bermain game.

"Well, aku sering bermain game. Maka dari itu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku hingga saat ini." Dia terlihat bangga.

Aku menatapnya. "Hey, Riku, apakah kau seorang gay?" tanyaku tanpa canggung.

"Mungkin?" Dia menjawab dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Hah?" Aku heran mendengarnya.

"Well, hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Aku merasa tidak terlalu tertarik pada wanita," jelasnya sambil menatapku.

"Jadi, kau mau berhubungan intim denganku untuk memastikan kau ini gay atau bukan?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Aku hanya memenuhi permintaan orangtuaku saja," jawabnya sambil memainkan game sendiri.

"Oh..." Aku merasa kembali canggung mendengarnya.

Ketika selesai, dia menatapku. "Hey, pernahkah kau menyukai seseorang, Sora?"

"Huh!" Aku terkejut mendengarnya, lalu tersipu. "Well, dulu, ada seorang gadis yang kusukai. Dia memiliki rambut blond dan pemalu. Dia sangat manis dan juga baik," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sangat menyukainya?" Riku menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Um, sangat. Sayangnya, dia sudah memiliki pacar. Aku pun batal menyatakan perasaanku padanya," jelasku sambil tertawa kecil.

Kami berdua kembali terdiam hingga makan malam tiba.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Ada perubahan?" tanya Ibu dengan senyum.

"Normal?" jawabku kurang yakin, sama seperti tadi siang.

"Oh..." Ibu terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Okay, nikmati makan malam kalian."

Ibu berjalan pergi. Lagi-lagi, ibu memasukkan sayuran yang tidak kusuka. Maka kuberikan sayuranku pada Riku.

Menu malam ini, aku mendapatkan extra susu hangat dan Riku mendapatkan minuman soda yang biasa dia minum.

"Hum, tumben aku diberi susu," kataku setelah menghabiskan susu hangat.

"Kurasa untuk nutrisi kesiapan hamilanmu," jelas Riku.

Aku menatap Riku dengan wajah terkejut. Dia benar.

"A-aku...akan mandi dulu!" Aku langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Begitu masuk, aku bersandar di balik pintu kamar mandi. Apakah aku harus melakukannya malam ini? Tapi, bagaimana caranya kami melakukannya!

Aku menggosok kepalaku sambil menghela napas, lalu melepas seluruh pakaianku. Kubiarkan pakaianku tergeletak di lantai. Kunyalakan shower dan membiarkan air membasahi tubuhku.

Jika kupikir-pikir, aku tidak tahu cara melakukan sex. Apalagi dengan sesama cowok. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Apa sih yang kupikirkan! Ibu mengatakan, tidak perlu terburu-buru, masih ada banyak waktu. Ya, masih banyak...

Aku berjalan keluar hanya menggunakan handuk. Riku terlihat menatapiku. Aku merasa sangat malu ditatapinya ketika hanya menggunakan handuk saja untuk menutupi bagian bawah.

"Sora," kata Riku memanggilku dan aku langsung menatapnya. "Mau melakukannya malam ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum sinis. Dari nadanya, dia terdengar bercanda.

Wajahku memerah dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya.

Aku berjalan mendekati lemari baju dan mengambil baju—yang semuanya berwarna putih karena ini baju untuk penelitian. Kudengar Riku memasuki kamar mandi. Kurasa dia hendak mandi?

Kulihat, buku panduan sex tergeletak di atas kasur. Mungkinkah Riku sengaja meletakannya di sana agar aku membacanya.

Hum, haruskah kubaca? Baca, tidak, baca, tidak, baca, tidak, baca, tidak, baca...

Kuraih buku tersebut dan berbaring. Saat membuka dan melihat halaman pertama, aku cukup terkejut, tidak hal porno di sini. Halaman pertama berisi tentang kesehatan reproduksi, lalu tentang pembuahan, selanjutnya...

Tanganku gemetaran. Selanjutnya adalah cara sex-nya! Aku pun langsung menutup buku tersebut dan melemparnya jauh-jauh dari kasur. Aku berbaring sambil menutup wajahku dibalik bantal.

Pintu kamar mandi terdengar terbuka. Aku mengintip dari sela-sela bantal. Astaga! Aku melihat Riku keluar tanpa menutupi bawahnya! Aku kembali menutup mataku, tidak berani membuka bantal yang menutupi wajahku.

Apakah dia sudah mengenakan pakainya? Apakah aku sudah bisa membuka bantalku? Apa yang dia lakukan saat ini? Apakah dia masih telanjang?

Tiba-tiba, bantalku diambil dan membuatku terkejut. Aku melihat Riku sudah berada di atasku. Untungnya sudah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"A-apa?" tanyaku ketika bantalku diambil.

"Kau masih belum menjawab apakah kau melakukannya malam ini atau tidak," jawabnya dengan senyum sinis.

Sebelum aku menjawab, aku merasa tangan Riku memasuki pakaianku. Aku merasa merinding ketika tangannya yang dingin menyentuh kulit tubuhku.

Aku mendesah pelan. Entah mengapa, sentuhannya terasa nyaman...

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Riku sambil berbisik di telingaku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat.

"N-no," jawabku sambil menghentikan tangannya meraba tubuhku.

Maka dia berhenti. Dia pun berbaring di sampingku, menatapiku. Jarak wajahnya denganku hanya sepuluh senti. Dia tersenyum.

"Have a nice dream," katanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan muka memerah dan segera membelakanginya. Jantungku tidak mau tenang jika mengingatnya tidur di belakangku.

Dia terdengar tenang. Apakah dia sudah tertidur? Maka aku menoleh. Dia sudah tertidur. Aku pun membalikkan badanku lagi, menatapinya.

Baru kusadari bahwa kulit Riku pucat, tapi halus. Jika membicarakan soal kulit, aku baru menyadari bahwa kulitku sama pucatnya dengan Riku. Apakah ini efek samping dari percobaan kami ya? Aku mencoba menyentuh wajahnya...

Mata Riku mendadak terbuka dan membuatku kaget. Aku langsung menjauhinya. "K-kau belum tidur?"

"Belum. Aku hanya memejamkan mata saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Gilirannya bertanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Jantungku masih berdebar-debar karena kaget. Riku lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Entah apa maksudnya. Herannya, aku tetap meraih tangannya. Tangan Riku hangat dan nyaman.

"Mendekatlah," pintanya.

Maka aku mendekatinya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Mengherankan. Mengapa aku tidak menolaknya? Rasanya ada yang salah padaku...

Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Bibir Riku terasa lembut dan hangat. Dia menciumku beberapa kali, tetapi tidak menciumku lebih dalam.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Riku dengan lembut.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam. Menatapi bibirnya. Mengapa...aku merasa masih ingin dicium olehnya?

"Sora?" Riku terlihat heran melihatku melamun.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasanku. Apakah tadi aku tidak waras! Aku ingin dia menciumku lagi! Sadar Sora! Kau ini cowok!

"Sora?" panggil Riku sekali lagi sambil menyentuh pipiku.

Reflex aku menjauhinya lagi. Herannya! Tubuhku menyukai sentuhannya! Arg! Pasti ada yang salah pada tubuhku!

Riku terdiam menatapiku, lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan tidur. Night," katanya sambil berbaring dan memakai selimut. Sepertinya, kali ini dia benar-benar akan tidur.

"Night," balasku dengan pelan. Aku menyentuh dadaku. Mengapa masih berdebar-debar terus?

Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, pagi hari selalu terasa dingin dan membuatku semakin malas bangun.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan merasa seseorang memelukku. Siapa yang memelukku? Dia hangat sekali...

"Selamat pagi—" Ibu terlihat masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut sehingga membuatnya berhenti bicara sebelum selesai. "Ah, Mom mengganggu ya?" tanya Ibu sambil tersenyum. Beliau menatapiku.

"Huh?" Aku bingung dan bangun sambil mengucek mataku. Aku terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Riku yang memelukku. Parahnya lagi, sejak kapan pakaian kami hilang! "Waaaaah!" teriakku sambil menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

Ibu terlihat tertawa. "Makanannya kuletakkan di meja. Makanlah setelah kalian mandi," kata Ibu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Nanti Mom akan mengecek apakah sudah ada pembuahan atau belum. See ya!" Ibu langsung berjalan keluar.

"Ah! Tunggu, Mom!" Aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa kami belum melakukan apa pun, tapi ibu sudah pergi duluan.

Aku langsung memegang dahiku. Riku terlihat masih tidur dengan lelap di sampingku. Dia dan aku benar-benar telanjang.

Hm? Mengapa ada cairan putih di kasur ini? Cairan ini lengket. Apa ya? Sudahlah, aku akan menanyakannya pada Riku nanti, ketika dia bangun. Aku harus mandi dulu...

Selesai mandi, Riku terlihat sudah bangun dan memakan makanan yang ibu bawakan.

"Morning," sapanya.

"Morning," sapaku sedikit canggung. "Um, Riku, cairan putih di kasur itu apaan?"

Riku melirik ke arah kasur. "Sperma," jawabnya.

Mulutku menganga. Sperma katanya! Jangan bilang kami melakukan sex selagi aku tidur. "Kau—"

"Tidak, kita belum melakukan apa-apa," potong Riku dengan senyum. "Aku hanya menyentuhmu saja hingga kau cumming. Itu saja. Kau terlihat sangat manis semalam."

Mukaku memerah. Aku memang merasa semalam seperti ada yang beraba tubuhku. Kukira itu hanya mimpi saja...

"Habiskan makananmu, sudah mulai dingin," kata Riku mengingatkan.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, hendak mandi. Aku berjalan mendekati meja dan meraih makananku. Kulihat aku mendapatkan extra susu hangat. Astaga, ibu benar-benar memperhatikan nutrisi untukku sebelum hamil.

Setelah menghabiskan makananku dan meminum habis susunya, aku menonton tv dan mencari siaran yang menayangkan anime. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada yang terasa aneh, sama seperti tadi malam. Perasaan aneh apa ini?

Riku terlihat selesai mandi. Dia mendekatiku dan duduk di samping. Ikut menonton. Aneh. Sesekali, aku melirik Riku sambil mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Aku jadi merasa gelisah karena sebab yang tidak jelas. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Riku menyadari bahwa sudah sekian kali aku meliriknya. "Ada apa, Sora?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku, berusaha focus pada tv dan mencoba berhenti melirik Riku.

Sayangnya, sekuat apa pun usahaku untuk berhenti melirik Riku, mataku tetap saja mencari-cari kesempatan untuk melihatnya. Ketika sedang iklan. Ketika tayangannya membosankan. Ketika dia bergerak. Ketika dia melakukan gerakan kecil, seperti mengibas poninya yang mengganggu pandangannya.

Man, apa yang salah denganmu, Sora! Mengapa aku jadi seperti paraniod begini! Aku menyentuh dadaku. Mengherankan. Mengapa jantunggku terasa berdetak kencang tidak karuan?

Kurasakan tangan Riku berada di bahuku. Dia mendorong tubuhku mendekat dengannya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat dekat. Dia menatapku dan entah mengapa, aku ingin menciumnya...

Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan! Aku ingin...menciumnya!

Tubuhku mendekati Riku dengan sendirinya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan mencoba menciumnya. Ketika menangkap bibirnya, aku merasa ingin terus menciumnya. Aku ingin lebih.

Maka ketika aku membuka mulutku, Riku langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Aku mendesah pelan. Sungguh, aku merasa ada yang salah pada diriku. Mengapa aku merasa seperti terdorong ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Riku?

"Hey, Sora, kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Riku ketika aku berhenti menciumnya.

Aneh. Tubuhku ingin melakukannya, tapi otakku masih menolak. Sialnya, tubuhku berkhianat dan kepalaku mengangguk saat dia bertanya.

Riku melepaskan celanaku secara perlahan dan menyisakan celana dalam. Aku merasa sangat malu saat dia mencoba melepaskan celana dalamku. Aku merasa merinding saat Riku mencium penisku. (_Author langsung nosebleed saat mengetiknya._) Rasanya aneh. Riku menghisapnya dan membuatku semakin merinding sekaligus mendesah.

Aku merasa tidak bisa menahan lebih lama.

"Good afternoon, kids!" Ibu terlihat masuk sambil membawa makan. Beliau langsung membeku saat melihat kami.

"Ah, ka-kami..." Aku langsung salah tingkah ketika melihat Ibu menatapi kami.

Ibu terlihat tersenyum. Beliau meletakan makanan kami dan langsung pergi. "Selamat melanjutkan," kata Ibu sebelum menutup pintu.

Mukaku super merah —lebih merah dari tomat— saat beliau mengatakannya.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Riku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ti-tidak!" Aku langsung mendorong Riku menjauh dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Setelah merasa lega mengeluarkannya semua, baru kusadari bahwa aku lupa membawa celanaku yang berada di sofa. Untungnya, di kamar mandi selalu tersedia handuk cadangan.

Saat keluar, Riku terlihat sedang memakan makan siangnya. Aku meraih celana dalam dan juga celanaku di sofa, lalu memakainya. Setelah itu, aku pun bergabung dengannya untuk makan siang. Lagi-lagi ada extra susu.

Riku terlihat menatapiku setelah selesai makan. Dia terus menatapiku dan membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku sambil meraih gelas susuku, lalu menghabiskannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain selama lima menit lebih. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur siang daripada menatapi Riku terus menerus.

Dia memutuskan untuk menonton tv. Dia sengaja mengecilkan volumenya agar aku tidak terganggu.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa panas sekali saat bangun. Apakah AC-nya dimatikan oleh Riku?

Aku menatap ke arah AC. AC terlihat masih menyala. Apakah karena aku memakai selimut, makanya terasa panas? Aku langsung menendang selimutku dan merasakan udara dingin yang berasal dari AC. Sejuknya...

"Hey," panggil Riku dan baru kusadari, dia duduk di sampingku. "Kau masih ingin tidur?" tanyanya.

"Jam berapa?" tanyaku sambil menggosok mataku.

"Sudah pukul sembilanbelas," jawabnya.

"Apa!" Aku langsung melompat bangun dan melihat jam. Riku benar. Astaga, mengapa aku tidur lama juga? Ada kira-kira lima jam!

"Makananmu sudah dingin di meja sana," katanya memberitahu sambil menunjuk ke arah meja.

"Aw man! Pasti rasanya mengerikan," keluhku.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Semua makananku terlihat dingin. Well, tapi rasanya tidak terlalu mengerikan.

"Oh ya, Riku, apa Mom mengatakan sesuatu saat mengantarkan makanan?" tanyaku selagi makan.

"Ada," jawabnya.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanyaku.

"Apakah kita sudah melakukannya atau belum," jawabnya.

Aku langsung tersedak ketika mendengarnya. Aku terbatuk-batuk, lalu mengambil gelas susu dan meminumnya hingga setengah. Astaga...

"You okay?" tanya Riku dengan cemas.

"Ye-yeah," jawabku sambil memukul dadaku yang terasa sedikit sesak.

Aku melanjutkan makanku. Setelah selesai, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mandi. Tanpa terasa sudah dua hari berlalu. Tersisa duabelas hari bagiku. Masih lama...

Aku bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aku merasa gelisah. Mengherankan. Biasanya, aku tidak mempunyai masalah ketika tidur. Tapi mengapa sekarang aku sulit tidur? Apakah karena aku tidur siang tadi, sehingga sekarang menjadi tidak ngantuk?

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Riku yang tidur di sampingku.

"Kau belum tidur, Riku?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Tidak. Kau bergerak-gerak terus dan menggangguku," jelasnya sambil menghela napas.

"Sorry," jawabku dengan nada menyesal. "Aku merasa gelisah, tidak tahu kenapa," jelasku.

Riku menatapku. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. "Mungkin karena kau kebanyakan tidur tadi siang?" Dia mengira-ngira.

"Mungkin," jawabku tidak yakin.

Lagi-lagi, aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Sama seperti kemarin dan tadi pagi. Mengapa perasaanku jadi aneh begini?

Riku terus menatapku di dalam kesunyian malam. Meski gelap, aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan cukup jelas. Aku pun bangun, lalu menatapnya. Aku merasa...ingin menciumnya. Aku merangkak ke atas tubuh Riku. Dia menatapku dengan heran.

"I...I want you, Riku," kataku hendak menciumnya.

Riku menangkap bibirku terlebih dahulu. Dia memegang kepalaku, berusaha menciumku lebih dalam.

Satu tangan Riku yang lain melepaskan celana beserta celana dalamku. Aku sangat terkejut ketika dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubangku. Jari ke duanya perlahan masuk. Aku mendesah di tengah ciuman. Meski terasa aneh, tapi aku mulai merasakan sebuah kenikmatan.

Aneh, sangat aneh. Mengapa aku semakin menginginkan Riku?

Jari ke tiga mulai masuk perlahan dan mulai terasa sakit. Aku memegang baju Riku sambil menggerang kesakitan.

"Kurasa kau belum siap," kata Riku ketika melihatku kesakitan. "Perlu sedikit proses."

"Huh?" Aku bingung mendengarnya.

Riku memintaku untuk menyingkir, lalu dia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku ketika melihat Riku membawa sebuah benda asing di tangannya.

"Ini alat sex dan juga lotion," jelas Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Harus kuakui, bentuknya mirip penis, tapi sangat kecil dan jauh dari ukuran normal. Besarnya sekitar duapuluh mili. Dia terlihat melumuri alat tersebut dengan lotion.

"Buka kakimu," perintahnya.

"A-apakah kau akan memasukkannya?" tanyaku sedikit takut.

"Yeah. Aku tidak bisa langsung memaksamu. Kau pasti akan mengeluh kesakitan esok harinya," jelasnya dengan senyum.

"O-oh..."

Ketika Riku memasukkannya perlahan, alat tersebut terasa dingin. Aku mendesah kesakitan ketika alat tersebut masuk semakin dalam. Semakin dalam, terasa semakin sakit. Tapi anehnya, ada sensasi nikmat dibalik rasa sakit tersebut.

Setelah seluruh alat tersebut masuk, Riku menariknya keluar dan memasukkannya lagi perlahan. Aku mendesah sambil menyebut namanya. Riku menciumku.

Tanpa terasa, tigapuluh menit berlalu dan rasanya makin sakit. Riku pun berhenti tanpa kuminta. Aku berbaring lemas. Rasanya lelah sekali...

Aku mendengar suara TV yang samar-samar. Apakah sudah pagi? Saat kubuka mataku, hal yang pertama kucari adalah jam. Pukul tujuh pagi. Ketika aku mengerakkan kakiku, entah mengapa aku merasa sakit, tapi tidak sakit sekali. Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan normal tanpa ada masalah.

Kurasa aku akan mandi dulu.

Saat membuka shower, aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan air dingin membasahi wajahku. Aku tidak menyangka aku melakukannya cukup cepat, meski belum benar-benar melakukannya dan tidak mungkin aku hamil hanya karena alat sex.

Aku memegangi penisku yang terasa menegang ketika memikirkan kejadian semalam. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak boleh mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ketika keluar, kulihat Ibu dan Riku sedang berbicara. Jangan bilang Ibu sedang bertanya apakah kami melakukannya semalam? Geez...

Pembicaraan ke duanya terhenti saat melihatku keluar dari kamar mandi. Ibu langsung mendekatiku sambil membawa sebuah alat.

"Sora! Mari kita tes—"

"Mom!" potongku dengan wajah memerah. "Aku dan Riku belum melakukannya! Baru memulai!" jelasku. Aku benar-benar malu sekali saat menjelaskannya.

Ibu terlihat kecewa. "Sayang sekali," katanya sambil menghela napas.

Aku tertawa datar. Ya, sayang sekali. Aku sudah kehilangan keperawanan secara tidak resmi.

"Ya sudah! Banyak-banyaklah minum susu agar kau terangsang untuk melakukannya!" Ibu terlihat normal kembali.

Tunggu! Apa katanya? Terangsang? "Apa maksud Mom?" Tanyaku heran.

"Well, Mom tahu ini akan menjadi sangat lama jika menunggumu siap. Jadi Mom tambahkan obat perangsang pada susumu," jelasnya.

Mulutku menganga. Jadi itu sebabnya aku menjadi aneh seperti kemarin malam! "Mom! Jangan tambahkan yang aneh-aneh pada makananku!" protesku.

"Aku tidak menambahkan apa pun pada makananmu, tapi aku menambahkannya pada minumanmu," koreksi Ibu.

"Sama saja!" Aku langsung memegang dahi sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Astaga! Tidak kusangka ibu tega berbuat seperti itu...

"Tapi sangat membantumu, kan?" tanya Ibu sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku menghela napas. Harus kuakui, iya. "Apakah saat ini susuku masih diberi perangsang?" tanyaku dengan tatapan gelap.

"Um, yeah," jawab Ibu sambil melangkah mundur sedikit. Dia tahu aku marah.

Oh man...

"Um, Mom pergi dulu, ya? Bilang ke Mom jika kalian sudah melakukannya," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mom!" teriakku kesal.

Setelah pergi, aku berjalan mendekati makananku sambil menggerutu. Riku terlihat menatapku dengan santai saat aku mendekati meja makan, dimana dia duduk saat ini.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam.

Riku hanya tersenyum sinis, tidak menjawab.

Aku pun menggerutu lagi sambil menghabiskan sarapanku dan tidak meminum susu yang diletakan di samping piringku. Tega sekali sih mereka. Selesai makan, aku langsung berjalan menuju TV dan memainkan sebuah game untuk meredam kekesalanku.

Aku memasukan CD game Kingdom Hearts 2 ke dalam PS2 dan memainkannya hingga berjam-jam. Riku hanya menontonku bermain. Sesekali, aku merasa dia menatapku.

Apakah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Tapi mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya. Riku mendadak pergi, mendekati meja makan dan meraih susu yang tidak kuminum. Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan susu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba character yang kumainkan kalah karena tidak focus.

"Aaaaaah!" teriakku kaget melihatnya kalah.

Aku langsung memilih opsi untuk meneruskan permainan tanpa harus me-load dari save-an.

Selagi loading, aku melirik ke arah Riku dan melihat gelas susu yang dipegangnya kosong. Apakah dia meminumnya? Tunggu, kan susu itu mengandung obat perangsang. Gawat, bisa-bisa dia menyerangku nanti...

Riku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. Dia kembali menontonku bermain. Dia terlihat tenang. Setelah merasa capek bermain selama empat jam lebih dan kebetulan Ibu datang membawa makan siang, maka aku berhenti bermain.

Ibu terlihat langsung pergi tanpa menanyakan kabar. Tumben...

Aku menatap Riku yang terus terdiam di sampingku. Ah, dia tidur. Pantasan saja dari tadi diam terus menerus.

"Riku?" Aku mencoba membangunkannya.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, mendadak dia memelukku dan membuatku kaget.

"Ri-Riku?"

Riku terdiam. Tubuhnya terjatuh kesamping dan membuatku ikut terjatuh. Aku merasa canggung dengan posisi seperti ini. Dia menimpaku dan membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ri-Riku, bangun," kataku sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tubuhnya dariku.

Riku terdiam, masih tidur. Sekuat apa pun aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya. Riku berat sekali.

"Aw man! Bangun Riku!" teriakku.

"Diam, aku masih ingin tidur," jawabnya.

"Huh? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku heran.

"Sudah dari tadi," jawabnya pelan. "Tidurlah bersamaku, Sora."

Mukaku memerah. Apakah ini efek dari obat perangsang yang dia minum? Tapi, mengapa dia terlihat lemas seperti ini?

Aku meraih HPku yang selalu berada di sofa—karena aku tidak memiliki kantong celana.

Kucari nomor HP ibu dan langsung menghubunginya.

"_Ya?_"

"Mom, bisa kau kemari? Ada sedikit masalah," jelasku.

"_Masalah? Oh! Apakah kau—_"

"Bukan aku!" Mukaku memerah saat mengatakannya. Mengapa ibu selalu mengira aku sudah melakukannya dengan Riku. "Riku terlihat lemas. Bisakah kau mengecek keadaannya?"

"_Oh, baiklah._"

Panggilan diakhiri. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ibu datang bersama beberapa assistennya. Mereka menyingkirkan Riku dariku dan aku merasa lega setelah dia menyingkir. Ibu mengecek ke adaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengeluarkan suntikkan dan memasukkan sebuah cairan bening ke dalam tabung suntikkan. Suntikkan tersebut disuntikkan pada Riku, lalu Riku dibaringkan di atas kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku.

"Dia alergi obat tertentu, makanya lemas. Untungnya kau menghubungiku, Sora. Kondisinya cukup buruk tadi. Jika tidak segera ditolong, mungkin alerginya akan bertambah parah," jelas Ibu dengan nada cemas. "Dia meminum susumu, ya?"

"Bagaimana Mom tahu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau pasti tidak akan mau meminumnya setelah mengetahui terdapat obat perangsang, bukan?" Ibu bertanya balik.

Aku terdiam, membenarkannya.

"Seharusnya aku mengingatkan Riku," kata Ibu dengan sedih. Mungkin merasa bersalah.

Aku tetap terdiam sambil menatapi Riku.

"Okay, panggil Mom jika kau membutuhkanku lagi, Sora. Tolong awasi kondisi Riku, ya?"

"Ya, Mom."

Ibu dan assistennya berjalan pergi. Aku menghela napas. Aku baru tahu Riku alergi obat.

Perutku berbunyi. Aku belum menyentuh makan siangku karena cemas pada Riku. Sebaiknya aku makan dulu, lalu kembali mengawasi kondisi Riku.

"Sora. Hey, Sora." Kudengar seseorang memanggilku.

Aku merasa masih mengantuk sekali.

"Geez, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menjagaku," katanya.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Dia benar! Saat ini seharusnya aku menjaganya, bukan tertidur! Saat aku mengangkat wajahku yang terbaring di kasur, kulihat Riku sudah sadar. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau menjagaku dengan setengah hati, ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Mukaku memerah mendengarnya. Tadinya aku hanya ingin tidur lima menit saja, tahu-tahunya sudah tertidur hingga berjam-jam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku cemas.

"Sudah membaik. Ibumu sudah memeriksaku saat mengantarkan makanan, dan dia bilang kondisiku sudah baik," jawabnya.

Aku melihat ke arah jam. Sudah pukul sembilanbelas. Lelap sekali tidurku hingga tidak menyadari ibu datang.

"Makananmu sudah dingin," kata Riku mengingatkan.

"Ah! Kau benar!" Aku pun bangun dan menuju meja. Makananku terlihat dingin. "Aw man..."

Aku menghabiskan seluruh makananku meski sudah terasa dingin. Herannya, ibu tetap memberikan segelas susu meski tahu aku tidak akan meminumnya.

Belajar dari pengalaman. Meski aku benci obat perangsang, tapi daripada terjadi kecelakaan lagi, dimana Riku meminum susu ini, lebih baik kuminum saja.

Setelah selesai, aku pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Entah mengapa, aku merasa reaksi obatnya mulai terasa ketika aku selesai mandi. Damn, efek obat ini mengerikan...

Aku berjalan ke arah kasur, dimana Riku berbaring sambil membaca buku. Aku menghela napas.

"Hey, Riku," panggilku ketika aku berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hm?" balasnya, masih membaca buku.

"Kurasa, aku akan melakukannya nanti malam karena obat perangsang," kataku memberitahukannya.

Riku menatapku, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Okay. Kau belum mau melakukannya sekarang, kan?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Efeknya baru mulai," jawabku sambil berbaring dan mengambil buku komik. "Mungkin beberapa jam lagi."

Maka kami berdua terdiam sambil membaca buku masing-masing. Sesekali, aku melirik Riku yang sangat terfocus pada bacaannya yang entah apa dan aku tidak mengerti. Damn, reaksinya semakin kuat saja...

Aku menutup buku sambil menghela napas. Aku mencoba tidur dan mengacuhkan reaksi tersebut. Tapi bawaanku jadi gelisah. Riku terdengar menutup bukunya, lalu kusadari dia sudab berada di atasku.

Jantungku berdebar-debar ketika menatapnya. Tubuhku terasa memanas dan rasanya aku ingin menciumnya...

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan ketika dia menciumku. Anehnya, kali ini aku menyukainya dan otakku sudah tidak memprotes lagi. Kurasakan celanaku dilepaskan oleh Riku dengan cepat ketika dia masih menciumku. Begitu juga celana dalamku.

Riku memegang sesuatu. Alat sex yang sama seperti kemarin. Tapi, ukuran kali ini lebih besar. Kapan dia mengambilnya, ya?

"Kali ini, aku akan memakai ukuran tigapuluh mili," kata Riku memberitahu sambil melumuri alat tersebut dengan lotion.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kurasakan benda dingin mulai memasuki lubangku. Napasku mulai tidak karuan dan tubuhku menegang. Meski sakit, aku ingin benda tersebut masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Aku mendesah ketika Riku mengeluarkannya perlahan...

Saat terbangun, aku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Dapat kurasakan tubuh Riku yang hangat memelukku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak waras karena aku tersenyum merasakan pelukkannya. Kurasa aku memang sudah tidak waras.

Saat melihat jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi dan sarapan kami terlihat berada di meja. Astaga, jangan bilang Ibu melihatku dan Riku tidur bersama?

Saat bangun, aku merasa sakit dibagian bawah. Lebih sakit daripada kemarin. Tapi aku masih bisa berjalan dengan normal meski terganggu oleh rasa sakit ini.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mandi terlebih dahulu. Pikiranku terasa melayang saat melamun. Memikirkan tentang kejadian semalam yang...luar biasa. Riku bilang, masih satu tahap lagi agar kami baru bisa melakukan sex yang sesungguhnya. Kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun?"

"Riku!" Aku terkejut melihatnya berada di belakangku. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi," jawabnya.

"Ah, kau benar," kataku membenarkan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Soalnya, kamar ini biasanya hanya aku yang menggunakannya.

Tangan Riku merada badanku dan terus turun hingga menyentuh penisku. Aku mendesah pelan saat dia meremasnya. Kurasakan lidahnya yang panas menjilati leherku. Tubuhku merinding karena dua hal. Sentuhannya dan dinginnya air.

Keluar cairan putih dari penisku. Astaga, aku tidak bisa menahannya keluar. Tubuhku terasa lemas.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Riku sambil berbisik dibelakangku.

Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya. Tubuhku gemetaran karena menggigil, bukan karena merinding karena Riku sudah berhenti menyentuhku.

Riku mematikan shower dan langsung membalutku dengan handuk.

"Wah!" Aku terkejut ketika dia menggendongku dan membawaku keluar. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah dengan menunduk.

Tunggu sebentar! Dia keluar tanpa menggunakan handuk? Astaga, mentang-mentang diluar tidak ada orang, bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya seperti itu! Dasar...

Setelah mengenakan pakaian, kami memakan sarapan kami—yang lagi-lagi sudah dingin. Ibu benar-benar tidak pernah absen memberiku susu dan aku pun harus meminumnya.

Aku berbaring di kasur. Aku benci reaksi ini...

Tadi pagi, aku berhasil menekan reaksi ini dengan susah payah. Tapi karena terdapat susu lagi di siang hari, efek perangsang yang tadinya sudah berkurang, kini meningkat lagi. Untungnya Riku sibuk main game sehingga dia tidak menyadarinya. Pikirannya sangat terfocus pada game jika dia sudah mulai main.

Aku mendesah pelan ketika aku menyentuh penisku sendiri karena sudah tidak tahan. Aku meremasnya dan menggosoknya beberapa kali hingga cairan putih mengalir keluar. Aku mendesah sedikit kuat. Untungnya suara TV lebih keras dari suaraku. Aku menatapi tanganku yang basah dengan cairan putih. Sepertinya aku mengotori kasur ini lagi.

Aku menatap ke arah Riku berada. Huh? Sejak kapan Riku berhenti bermain dan berada disampingku?

Dia tersenyum sinis. "Kau nakal juga, Sora."

Mukaku memerah. Apakah dia melihatnya?

Riku menciumku dengan lembut. Man, jika dia melakukannya sekarang, berarti ada ronde dua di malam hari.

Sialnya, aku tidak bisa menolaknya dan menunggu hingga malam tiba karena tubuhku menginginkannya.

"Ugh..." Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang kuat ketika mencoba menggerakkan kakiku.

Gila, kemarin benar-benar terdapat ronde ke dua. Sekarang, bawaanku sakit sekali dan jadi malas bergerak.

Aku kembali terjatuh di atas kasur. Ugh, sakit sekali...

"Sakit?" tanya Riku yang terbaring di sampingku.

"Sangat," jawabku sambil meringis. Aku memeluk bantalku dengan erat.

"Morning kids," kata Ibu ketika masuk.

"Morning," jawabku dengan malas.

"Kau kenapa, Sora?" tanya Ibu dengan heran.

"Dia merasa sakit karena melakukannya dua kali," jelas Riku dan aku hanya terdiam dengan muka memerah.

"Ah, begitu ya?" Ibu terlihat tertawa. Memangnya lucu? "Mungkin ada baiknya kalian berdua berhenti dulu," sarannya.

"Bagaimana bisa berhenti jika Mom terus memberikanku susu dengan perangsang." Aku menghela napas.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku akan berhenti memberikannya selama dua hari," kata Ibu sambil meletakkan makanan kami. Dia mengambil susu yang dibawanya dan berjalan pergi. "Hubungi aku jika ada perlu, ya?" Ibu tersenyum saat hendak pergi.

Aku terdiam melihat ibu pergi. Damn, aku lapar. Tapi, aku akan meringis kesakitan jika mencoba bergerak.

"Kau ingin makan di atas kasur saja?" tanya Riku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Selama dua hari ini, aku tidak melakukan sex sedikit pun hingga aku merasa baikkan.

Ketika mandi, Riku menggendongku ke kamar mandi. Parahnya, dia memandikanku dan aku sungguh malu sekaligus senang dengan sentuhannya yang...nyaman. Jika bosan, kami bermain game bersama atau menonton TV. Terkadang, Riku menciumku dan yang menyebalkannya, aku sangat menyukainya. Padahal, aku tidak dalam pengaruh obat perangsang. Mungkinkah efek obat tersebut sudah membekas di tubuhku?

Maybe yes and maybe no. Aku merasa seperti menyukai Riku. Tapi, benarkah aku menyukainya bukan karena efek obat perangsang yang membekas? Tapi, sudah dua hari aku tidak minum obat perangsang. Mungkinkah ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sora?" tanya Ibu sambil membawakan sarapan pagi.

"Lebih baik," jawabku sambil mendekati meja makan. Aku sudah bisa berjalan tanpa membutuhkan bantuan Riku.

"Baguslah," balas Ibu dengan senyuman. "Berarti kau sudah bisa meminum susu kembali."

Aku menghela napas. "Ya."

"Okay. Mom tinggal dulu, ya." Ibu berjalan pergi.

Aku dan Riku makan pagi bersama seperti biasanya. Jika tidak salah ingat, terakhir kali Riku mengatakan sex berikutnya benar-benar sex yang sesungguhnya. Mukaku memerah ketika mengingatnya. Man, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba.

Sora, Sora. Mengapa kau begitu aneh saat ini? Beberapa hari lalu kau tidak mau melakukan hubungan intim dengan sesama cowok. Tapi kali ini, mengapa pikiranmu berubah?

Aku menghela napas sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku memang aneh...

Selesai makan, kami langsung menonton TV. Daritadi aku mengganti channel terus-menerus. Entah mengapa tayangan hari ini sungguh membosankan.

Dapat kurasakan tangan Riku berada diatas bahuku. Dia mendekapku. Aku terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Aku menyukai tubuhnya yang hangat...

Setelah makan siang, aku memutuskan untuk mandi siang karena merasa panas. Padahal ruangan ini ber-AC. Apakah mungkin tubuhku merasa panas karena efek obat perangsang? Jika dipikir-pikir, selama ini tubuhku memang terasa panas saat merasa ingin berhubungan sex dengan Riku.

Aku membiarkan tubuhku terkena pancuran air selama limabelas menit hingga merasa menggigil. Dorongan tersebut terasa berkurang sedikit jika tubuhku terasa menggigil. Tapi ketika selesai, dorongan tersebut kembali menguat karena tubuhku menghangat.

Mungkin lebih baik aku bermain game dengan Riku agar melupakan dorongan tersebut.

"Hey, Riku, main game yuk!" ajakku ketika keluar dari kamar mandi.

Riku yang sedang menonton TV langsung mengangguk. Aku berjalan mendekati PS 2 dan mencari CD game yang berada di samping. Aku mencari game yang dapat dimainkan berdua. Pilihanku adalah game Tales of Destiny 2.

Aku berlari mendekati sofa, dimana Riku duduk, sambil menunggu PS 2 me-loading game yang kupilih.

Kami bermain terus-menerus tanpa henti. Hebatnya, ketika aku bermain game, aku benar-benar melupakan dorongan sex saking fokusnya pada battle. Tanpa terasa bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapanbelas, dimana ibu datang membawakan makan malam.

"Good evening, kids. Sudah waktunya makan malam, berhentilah bermain," tegur Ibu.

"Yeah, bentar Mom! Dikit lagi kami berhasil mengalahkan boss-nya!" balasku dengan semangat.

"Dasar," kata Ibu sambil tertawa.

Ibu terdengar berjalan pergi—aku tidak bisa melihatnya pergi karena fokus pada game. Aku melompat girang ketika boss di dalam game berhasil kami kalahkan.

"Akhirnya!" kataku sambil mematikan PS-nya setelah meng-save game-nya terlebih dahulu.

"Lumayan kuat juga, sampai kita game over berkali-kali," komentar Riku dengan senyum.

"Iya," kataku sambil merenggangkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Badanku pegal sekali duduk terlalu lama.

Kami makan malam bersama, lalu pergi mandi bersama setelah selesai makan. Entah mangapa, aku semakin deg-degan mengingat sebentar lagi jam tidur. Sudah itu, dorongan untuk melakukannya juga kuat...

Aku berbaring di kasur setelah selesai memakai pakaian. Riku terlihat masih mengenakan pakaian setelah salah mengambil pakaian. Bajuku terasa sempit jika dipakai olehnya.

Detak jantungku terasa tidak karuan saat Riku berbaring di sampingku. Sudah itu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum yang sangat menggodaku.

"Hey," kata Riku sambil menyentuh pipiku. Aku yakin dia akan bertanya apakah aku ingin melakukannya atau tidak.

"Ya," potongku sebelum dia bertanya.

Riku terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka aku sudah tahu apa yang hendak dia katakan. Dia tersenyum.

Aku mendekatinya dan menciumnya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, meski hanya sedetik saja. Lidah kami bermain, mencoba menjelajahi terowongan.

Riku memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku dan memegangi penisku. Dia menggosoknya perlahan dan membuatku mendesah. Aku ingin cumming, tapi kutahan sebisaku.

"Kau mau mencoba memasukkannya sendiri?" Riku menantangku.

Aku berpikir sejenak dengan muka memerah. Mungkin ada baiknya aku memasukkannya sendiri. Jika sakit, aku tidak akan memaksa untuk masuk terus.

Mukaku super merah saat Riku mengeluarkan penisnya dari celananya. "Aku...memasukkannya?" tanyaku.

Riku mengangguk. Aku merasa super canggung saat mencoba memasukkannya. Aku merasa takut. Setelah mematung selama beberapa menit, aku memberanikan diri untuk mencoba memasukkan perlahan.

Kurasakan penis Riku yang panas mulai masuk perlahan. Aku meringis sekaligus mendesah. Riku mencengkram pahaku cukup kuat.

"Kau terlalu tegang sehingga menyulitkan penisku untuk memasuk, Sora," katanya memberitahu.

Aku mendesah. Kucoba untuk relex, tapi rasa sakit ini membuatku sulit untuk relex. Meski begitu, rasanya nikmat sekali. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Bedanya, dia panas sekali.

"Ri-Riku..." desahku sambil memegangi bajunya. Mencoba menciumnya.

Riku memegangi penisku yang menegang. Dia menggosoknya dengan pelan dan menekan ujungnya.

Cairan putih langsung mengalir keluar dari penisku ketika Riku menekannya. Riku menjilati cairan tersebut.

"You looks cute," kata Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Mukaku langsung merah padam mendengarnya. "I-I'm not," balasku sambil memalingkan muka.

Dapat kurasakan penis Riku masuk semakin dalam dan dalam. Aku mendesah semakin kuat dan memegang pakaiannya lebih erat. Mendadak, Riku mendorong masuk paksa dan membuatku kaget hingga sedikit menjerit. Entah mengapa, rasanya seperti dia mengenai sebuah spot di dalam dan rasanya nikmat sekali.

Mendadak, kami berganti posisi, dimana dia yang berada di atas sekarang.

Riku menariknya keluar dan memasukkannya lagi. Kali ini, dia tidak memasukkannya selambat aku memasukkannya tadi. Terlalu cepat dan membuatku kesulitan mengikuti iramanya.

Cairan putih terus-menerus keluar dari penisku setiap kali Riku mengeluarkannya dan memasukkannya lagi.

"Kau mengeluarkannya cukup banyak," goda Riku sambil menyentuh penisku.

Aku memegangi tangannya yang memegangi penisku sambil menutup mata. Aku malu sekali...

Riku terdengar mendesah. "Kurasa aku juga akan cumming," katanya dengan senyum. "Bersiaplah."

Aku mengangguk setelah mendelan ludah. Riku mencengkramku dengan kuat.

Aku mendesah sambil menutup mulutku, berusaha meredam suaraku, saat sesuatu yang panas keluar dari penis Riku. Feels so good...

Hampir setiap malam, kami melakukan sex dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Tanpa terasa, dua minggu berlalu dan ibu pun melakukan pengecekkan terhadapku.

Sesungguhnya, aku berharap bahwa aku tidak hamil. Bagaimanapun juga, akan sangat aneh rasanya jika cowok bisa hamil.

Sialnya, aku menunjukkan gejala seperti kehamilan, dimana aku muntah-muntah selama tiga hari ini dan rasanya moodku naik-turun tidak jelas.

Setelah mengecek cukup lama, aku harus menunggu hasilnya esok. Tapi hasil sementara, aku dinyatakan positive hamil.

Man, I feel sick...

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang kumakan siang ini dari isi perutku.

Aku merasa lemas karena muntah terus sedari kemarin. Setiap kali makan, beberapa jam kemudian bawaannya ingin muntah. Tapi hari ini sudah tidak separah sebelumnya. Hari ini, aku hanya muntah siang saja. Tadi pagi aku tidak muntah.

Riku menepuk punggungku dengan pelan. "Mungkin lebih baik kau berbaring saja," sarannya.

"Yeah..."

Aku berjalan mendekati kasur dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku. Kupeluk guling yang empuk dan mencoba tidur. Lemas sekali rasanya...

"Okay, memang positive. Mom sangat yakin seratus persen!" Ibu terlihat sangat senang saat datang membawakan kabar tersebut ke esokkan harinya.

Sayangnya, aku tidak terlalu senang karena kondisiku sangat tidak nyaman saat ini. Aku hanya berbaring lemas di atas kasur.

"Well, mulai sekarang kami akan memastikan nutrisimu dan juga bayimu. Jadi jangan protes dengan makanan yang kami berikan, Sora," kata Ibu sambil membelai kepalaku.

"Iya..." jawabku lemas.

Man, kurasa hari-hariku akan lebih menyiksaku daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

**END or TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author Note**: weeee? Ada end atau tbc? *pembaca langsung menghajar author yang memberi keterangan yang tidak jelas* Lol! Sorry guys, maksudnya akan ada lanjutan, tapi dengan nama yang berbeda :P review! XD

_Summary next story_: Sora dioperasi ketika saat melahirkan tiba. Sang bayi tentunya akan menjadi bahan penelitian selanjutnya bagi para penelity dan Sora tidak keberatan asalkan penelitian tersebut aman. Meski sudah tidak diwajibkan untuk tidak berhubungan sex lagi dengan Riku, tapi Sora merasa masih menyukai Riku. Riku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Suatu hari, setelah melakukan beberapa kali sex dengan Riku, Sora didiagnosa hamil sekali lagi...


End file.
